Just CharlieOLD VERSION
by Shinsei Tonbo
Summary: Math Consultant, Genius, Tag along brother. He'd never been seen as just himself, always his brilliance, what he could bring to the table. So an Air force posting in another galaxy where he could go out in the field, too? Maybe he'd finally found a home.
1. Is your Family by Blood Home?

Charlie fired round after round into the target at the farthest target he could hit accurately with a hand gun—which was pretty damn far.

Don would never know that sometimes he came to an out of the way range when he needed to blow off steam and the numbers didn't help.

So when a woman stopped next to him and waited until he finished the clip he hoped that she wasn't with the FBI, NSA, or CDC given how his clearance was revoked and all.

Taking off the ear guards and glasses, he turned to look at her.

"Can I help you?"

"Hello Dr. Eppes, I'm Dr. Samantha Carter, Colonel of the USAF. I'd like to talk to you about a project we've been working on and if you'd like to be apart of it."

Charlie looked at her with a raised brow, "You do know that my clearance has been revoked, correct?"

Colonel Carter smiled, "We know, still you are one of the brightest minds around and you are certified to carry a weapon and be in the field. We also understand you were doing what you thought was right. As it is, we still want to extend to you an invitation to this project.

"You have signed previous confidentiality agreements with the government, so you know the rules. You are in a tight spot right now, Dr. Eppes. This is the offer of a life time, I know I haven't given you much information but until you sign on I can't tell anything specific, think about it Doctor. Here is my number, call me when you've thought about it."

She left him standing at the outdoor range, curiosity filling his mind.

He'd heard rumors about her, about the project she worked on with a variety of other scientists.

He also knew that whatever project she was working on was dangerous.

Still, he had promised Dad and Don that he wouldn't fall to P vs. NP any more.

Because of that, his anxiousness led him here due to the fight he was having with Don.

He knew there would be consequences because of the research he'd sent to Pakistan.

He never figured it would hurt the relationship between him and Don as much as it had, he had figured it would be tense but he never thought it would divide them as much as this.

Don wasn't talking to him, wouldn't look at him and it had only been a week since his arrest and subsequent stripping of his security clearance.

With a sigh Charlie put away his Glock 17 after reloading and left.

Maybe leaving would be the thing to do for a while.

* * *

Alan Eppes looked at his youngest son, who was deeply contemplating something, and worried about him.

He and Don had been getting closer the more they worked together and now they were almost as divided as they had been before Margaret's death.

Charlie sending that info was probably the most damaging thing that could have happened to them.

Alan sighed and walked away, hoping that they could come back from this.

* * *

Charlie had decided that he would sign on to the project Colonel Carter offered.

It would let him get away and be in the action again and let Don cool off.

Now just how to get away without worrying everybody.

* * *

Samantha Carter smiled as she told Charles Eppes how to prepare for going to Atlantis, gave him the info to begin learning the Ancient language and technology, everything that had to do with the Stargate Program.

* * *

Charlie went through the training program for those joining the SGC.

His excellent marksmanship was a good thing—though the drill sergeants didn't seem to care much of it, he didn't get yelled at nearly as much as the other recruited scientists—and his previous training with the FBI and hobby of hiking came in handy as he did almost as well as the marine recruits.

Overall, he was finding that he was actually having fun. He didn't think that with the situation at home he would be able to, but what he was learning not only intrigued him, it drew him in and caused his mind to make flying leaps in math that he hadn't noticed before.

Charlie was anxious, he couldn't wait to get to Atlantis. Being able to go out into the field, visiting other planets, meeting civilizations that were years behind them. It was all so exciting—not to mention distracting from the turmoil his relationship his family was in.

When he and the rest were given the green light to go, he sent a single email to everyone he knew, telling him he'd eventually be in contact and that this was the address he was now using for email.

___**From: ceppes (a) USAF_AoP . gov**_

__

** To: deppes (a) FBIla . gov__****__****__****________________****, alaneppes (a) hotmail . com, lfleinhardt (a) calsci . edu, ****aramanujan (a) calsci . edu, cgranger (a) FBIla . gov, dsinclair (a) FBIla . gov,**

**iedgerton (a) FBIsniper . gov, mfinch (a) calsci . edu, mreeves (a) FBIla . gov, ****wcooper (a) FBIrecov . gov**

_Dear Everyone,_

_ I'm sorry I left so abruptly without giving anyone notice. I suppose I wanted to get away from the tension that was between Don and I. _

_ An old friend of mine asked his bosses to extend an invitation to me for the project he's working on and I accepted it. I'm going to gone for quite a while and _

_communication is going __to __be minimal, an email a week, at best._

_ Its not just because of what's going on between Don and I. I believe it has been coming for a while, the need to get away from everyone expectations and what _

_people think I __should __be doing with my brains._

_ It was just offered at the right time is all._

_ I suppose I just didn't want to be the "Naïve Genius," "Don's Brother," or the "Math Genius Consultant." In a way, I am consulting, I suppose. But I am part of the _

_entire __project, __not just a section this time, not just providing the math. I get to be all of me and not just the gigantic brain everyone sees instead of the person._

_ Anyways, don't worry about me, I'm in good hands._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Charles Eppes, PhD._

* * *

Ian Edgerton and Billy Cooper, being in Virginia when the letter had been sent, were able to read it first.

Ian was surprised to have gotten the email, but he and the Professor had gotten closer over the years, especially since Charlie had begun using a gun.

He worried slightly about Charlie. He hoped that where he was going Charlie was going to be safe, that he finally found a place he was just Charlie and nothing else like the professor had with him.

Billy sighed knowingly at the email, he had known Don for a long time—long enough to know that Don always thought of his brother almost exclusively as a genius—and could see where he wouldn't have seen Charlie's reasons for his actions.

Still, after meeting the man that was Don's brother, he could see where Don's reactions were still colored with his childhood prejudices. Charles Eppes was a lot more than a genius—he just let everyone think that was all he was, otherwise he wouldn't be able to help Don with his cases.

Both men felt bad for the man, hopefully he'd find a place where he belonged.

* * *

Don read the email first out of everyone in Los Angeles. He felt a sharp pain in his heart when he read what was there.

Charlie had disappeared three weeks ago with only a note saying "New project, call when I can."

Dad had been the only one unsurprised, he had shook his head and mumbled something about Charlie and thinking. He and the rest of his team had dug around, trying to find who he could possibly work for with his clearance revoked.

From just the email address he could tell he was working for the United States Air Force.

It caused him to wonder why they would want him for? Why would the USAF need a mathematician?

* * *

It had been six weeks since he left and Charlie found himself more comfortable around the marines and the scientists than he ever had at school or consulting.

In mere moments he would step foot on his new home of Atlantis—the USAF run post, based out of an Ancient city, a city that could fly or be submerged underwater.

He actually didn't feel out of place, didn't feel like a freak or weird.

Maybe this was the place he was meant to be.

Then he was beamed down to the base with the rest of the new arrivals.

* * *

Should I go on?

Mind you, this is just so i can get the creative juices going for my other universe so updates may be sporadic. Look at my profile for more info.


	2. Beautiful Architecture

After the initial tour, opening statements, and quarter assignments came the job assignments.

Major Krythan Nicohls was anxious and annoyed.

They had gone through thirty different scientists because they couldn't keep up like Doc McKay did and her team was in just as much trouble, if not more so cause they were the one's usually bailing out the premier team anyways.

Apparently McKay was a hard act to duplicate.

So, imagine her surprise when Col. Sheppard told her that there was a scientist, a mathematician, who wanted a permanent field team position. A Mathematician who was recommended by McKay, was a friend of McKay.

So when she saw the awestruck curly haired, short, waif like man, she was surprised.

What surprised her more was he was muttering about the structures, their shapes, purpose for them and the like. She could see how he would be friends with McKay, they had the same eye for detail.

She smiled, hopefully he would be able to handle all of this better than the others, it'd be a shame to lose someone who seemed so interesting and willing to go out in the field. Now all she had to do was make sure he didn't die, otherwise she'd face McKay's wrath.

Hopefully, they'd finally establish a permanent team—hopefully Cortez and Donahue would like him and not haze him . . .too much.

* * *

Charlie was fascinated.

The pure geometry of the buildings, they were almost perfect.

Oddly enough, he'd never felt so at home. The hum of the city, the buildings, the power that surged through its systems; it was all so breathtakingly beautiful. Now he just had to see how he felt about living here and working with his new Team.

A Team. Dear God he was excited, he got to go through the stargate to other planets, got to make trade agreements and forage for ancient technology and power sources.

This . . . This was his new start, he was beginning his own life, not just what others wanted from him. He made the choice to come here, this decision was his and he'd be damned if he chickened out at the threat of death and danger. He would no longer do anything and everything just to make his big brother or father proud, this was all for him.

* * *

Doctor Rodney McKay and Lt. Colonel John Sheppard watched as Major Nicohls walked up and looked at the buildings through the window with Doctor Eppes. They waited with baited breath as the two just stood there, unable to hear what was going on but each anxious for this to work out.

Krythan was a good leader, she cared for her people and tried her damnedest to do right by them and if she couldn't she did what was best. She had high expectations but given what they did, those expectations weren't unreasonable. The stress of being on an off world team was great and many scientists couldn't handle it unless they only did it part time, but she needed someone to be with her on every mission, some one she could trust at her back during combat and to give her accurate information.

Charlie was a brilliant Mathematician who could do amazing things with his genius. He had three degrees; Mathematics, Physics, and Chemistry. He had worked for the NSA, CDC, FBI, and various military factions. He was brilliant, energetic, and a damn good shot. He wanted the freedom and the ability to go out in the field, to do the work and not just crunch the numbers. He had the strength to say what he believed was right and act on it. He needed someone to push him forward and count on him for the hard things in life not just what he was best at—he wanted to be needed for more than just math.

Now all that John and Rodney could do was hope that these people together was a winning combination. Who would have the same, if not similar, chemistry as their own did.

* * *

Krythan stood next to Dr. Charles Eppes her arms folded and her hip cocked to the side against the wall as they stared at the horizon together.

"It beautiful, isn't?"

Charlie was momentarily started by the comment, he hadn't noticed her stand beside him.

"Yeah, it is. I never knew something like this could exist."

"That what could exist? Being here in another galaxy amongst the remains of those before us? The raw beauty of the architecture? The angles? The technology? The primal thrum of energy coursing through our—_your—_home_?"_

Charlie turned to the woman beside him. Her brown hair was cropped long enough to be held back, but was short enough to be out of the way. She had pale skin and high cheek bones with the palest blue eyes he'd ever seen. They were like ice as the bored into his own, searching for something he wasn't sure of.

He knew who this was, he'd seen Major Nicohls service picture, but it didn't prepare him for actually meeting her. She was more harsh seeming in person.

"All of the above, Major. It's everything I could have hoped for and more when I decided to come here."

She continued to looked at him, still trying to get a feel of his personality.

"This place is new, something you've never seen or experienced before, Doctor Eppes. There is so much here you've never experienced and you won't anywhere else. You have to fight to survive, it's tough. You think you can handle it?"

Charlie turned back to the view of the setting sun against the water.

"I've been coddle or restrained by my family and the government for so long. I _have_ had to shoot to kill before, only once, but I understand that being in the field will cause me to more than likely shoot even more people. I've always done things because they want me too, not because I want to do it.

"I've gone against serial killers, murderers, rapists, and bombers before. I've made tactical decisions for the US military. I've been shot at by snipers. I think I will be fine in the thick of things, too.

"I will be honest and say that I will probably need more training from you and your team before we go on a mission. But I am willing to work hard to go. I wont be just a trailing scientist who will hide behind you when it gets tough, I'll help fight back."

Krythan stared at his profile for a bit longer before he saw her smile at him from the corner of his eye and it caused her face to transform from cold and calculating to warm and caring.

"Good. Hope ya know how to get up early then, Eppes. Training for our off world team starts at 0600. We'll meet ya in front of your room"

She clapped him on the shoulder and began to walk away as he turned to watch her.

Things here were interesting already.

* * *

Rodney and John sighed as they watched the end of the exchange.

So far, so good. Now they just had to see if he survived the training.

* * *

_**Wow, I didn't expect the turn out I did for this. I suppose I will update more often with this one. My only request is that I get as many reviews—even if they are just to tell me I did a good job—As I do get story alerts and favorites.**_

_Leah Labadie: In response to your review, thanks for the blessing about the writers block. Also, you're right about him always being the consultant. I have the feeling he'd be more than just that if he didn't have his Dad or Don always there to keep him from going into dangerous situations. He has the courage and intellect to protect himself while he's out there, just no one has provided him with the means to do so. He wouldn't have learned to shoot a gun other wise. _

_Thank You for the compliment!!!_


	3. Bruising and Cramps

_AN: Ok, I would have posted the next chapter in A Wolfe's Pack and A Genius' Clan already if I could charge my laptop to get them off there, but sadly I have to wait for a new charger cable. So, I am just going to update Just Charlie for the time being. Hopefully I'll soon have enough money to buy a new cable for my laptop._

Torture.

That was the first thing to come to mind when Charlie thought of the three month long training regimen Major Nicohls and their two other teammates were putting him through.

Don't get him wrong— the running and all the exercise was fine.

It was the combat and firearm drills that were killing him.

He'd never been so bruised, been hit, or had fired a gun so many times in his life. It made him happy he was used to writing with his chalk because his hands would have cramped within the first ten minutes of firearm practice if he wasn't.

The Major and her subordinates had almost literally beaten the combat reflexes of the Marine Corps. and Air Force Black Ops. into him.

Needless to say, he never hesitated or tried to use math when he fought anymore, he just reacted.

He understood her reasons for it though.

She didn't want him dead under her command just because she hadn't taken the time to train him for hostile situations.

Besides it worked.

The grunts who regularly got their asses handed to them by Ronon Dex, the Sadaten Military specialist the expedition had picked up, respected him—he'd become one of them, a fellow soldier.

He could hold his own against them, he'd never really have to worry about fighting ever again  
—————

Swift jabs and harsh, solid blows were traded off and on as the combatants tested each others' mettle.

The female watched with sharp eyes as she regarded the male, she took in every tensed muscle and each even breath.

The male's mind was almost blank, nothing but his opponent and his surroundings entering his thoughts.

There was no talking, no numbers, and no fun or games—it was react or be hit.

It was instinct and muscle memory; there was no determining angles or length of reach or speed.

There were now two predators in the ring, when in the beginning there was one experienced predator and another inexperienced predator with only knowledge at their disposal.

In the end two bruised and sweating figures were upright on the mats; they stared at each other trying to determine if the other could go on.

Charlie leaned over, propping himself against his bent knees, his breath came out as harsh pants as blood dripped from his mouth to the floor.

Major Nicohls wasn't much better, she was standing straight but her nose was red and had blood dripping from it as well. She was out of breath and sore.

For a genius professor, he took well to exercise and training. In fact Eppes surpassed all of her expectations.

She grinned to herself.

They'd finally found someone who could and would keep up.

—————

Erin Donahue and Alejandro Cortez shared matching grins as they watched their team leader test the Doc.

He had surprised all of them; they had figured he'd be like the rest and would whine and moan how as a scientist he didn't have to learn to fire a weapon of combat drills.

Instead, he came at the drills and training with a determined look in his eye and gritted teeth. He took the pain the combat training caused him with knowledge that it was from growing muscle mass and mistakes in his form he was learning to rectify. The man was just as determined at learning all this as they saw him be at learning what they had discovered here in Atlantis from Doctor McKay

They quickly realized he belonged in the same category as Doctor Jackson and Doctor McKay; not many academics would willingly go out in the hazardous conditions they did and face danger on a daily basis.

Even if they occasionally whined or put up a fuss about some of the things they had to do, they would do as they had to do to get the job done.

—————

Charlie laughed as he listened to the Major, with help from Erin and Alejandro, tell a story about one of the first few missions she was in charge of before they found a way to the ancient city they called home.

No. Not Major—Krythan or Nicohls. He had to keep reminding himself that when they weren't on duty he was allowed to either call her by her first of last name.

Apparently she didn't like lording over people with her rank when off duty.

She sure as hell did a good job of using it and kept the men in line when she was though—the woman could be downright scary.

Still it was nice to see his teammates as not just the soldiers they were, but also as people, too.

Erin was a blast as they learned they shared a common interest in moving vehicles—apparently the girl street raced for fun when back on Earth, it was what put her through college.

The girl had a gambling streak a mile wide and could give him a run for his money in poker. She could drink them all under the table while spouting off old Irish sayings and stories about how her two older brothers had used her to help with their cars and then taught her how to handle her liquor and how to drive.

Alejandro grew up with a lot of siblings and understood somewhat about he and his brother.

He was a master of myths and legends; the man was addicted to fantasy novels and a serious sci-fi junkie. He could speak Klingon and knew almost every type of weird story out there. For all that he was built like a tank he was soft at heart and would protect those he cared for until his dying breath

He taught him how to use his intellect and large brown eyes for nefarious things against their female comrades as if they were his sisters. They caved every time he turned those puppy brown eyes at him and used long words and sentences to bend to his will. They, as the men, used it for all it was worth against their females coworkers, especially when they had their feminine time.

Krythan loved sharp objects, especially knives, and computers. She had grown up by herself in foster care with only computers and the rough life of being an orphan to accompany her. Knives were sharp and you could defend yourself with them in a number of ways and hide them just as easily. She had always used them from as far back as she could remember—being small, swift, and lithe made the weapons merely an extension of herself the way she used them. And she got computers, could do almost anything with them. Programming or building them was easy to her, it just came naturally like they were parts of her mind where others could touch and see it.

And given where they lived, it was good not to piss her off—she was better with the Atlantis mainframe than McKay was.

—————

Charlie hummed one of the Athosian festival songs to himself as he sat thinking up an email to write back home.

—————  
Charlie mechanically went through the motions of get suited up for going off world, he'd done this plenty of times for drills and he figured he be doing plenty more.

He couldn't wait until they let him really go off world.

When he turned around he was surprised to find Major Nicohls and the other two standing behind him also dressed as if they were . . .

Charlie's eyes widened as a smile began to break out across his face.

"Congratulations, Dr. Eppes. We, after careful deliberation . . . Have decided you are ready." 


	4. Letters Home

**A/N: I apologize for not updating this or anything over the course of the summer break. If you want the official explanation, please see my profile.**

Just Charlie 4

At around 0730 hours, the regular scheduled time for the data transfer through the gate connecting Atlantis and Earth, Charlie's email to his father was sent. He was the only one whom he regularly exchanged correspondence with, seeing as the others were often busy with cases and classes and his relationship with Don was still suffering.

* * *

_ Dear Dad,_

_ You'd never believe me if I could tell you the truth about where I am or what I'm learning. Hell, you'd probably not understand half of the things I'd say to describe this place._

_I know, when I left, I just said that I was going for a new project and didn't give you any details and I still didn't give you any once I'd made it to my destination or when I was getting set up here. The truth is, I didn't want you to try and talk me out of what I'm doing—I wanted the chance to discover if this place and these people were good enough to stay here. And I'm glad didn't because, well, I love it here._

_ So, Dad, here are the bare bones of what I'm doing. I'm the scientific attachment to a team at a remote military outpost comprised of scientists, Marines, and Air Force officers. I will be going out into the field routinely. I will, and yes I was aware before I joined the project, be in armed combat against our enemies out there and here if a situation occurs._

_ My team—god it sounds so good to have my __**own**__ team, my own comrades, and not to have to tag along with Don and his—are great, they like me for me. There is Second Lieutenant Erin Donahue and Sergeant Alejandro Cortez—they're Marines—and then there's our commander, Krythan Nicohls—she's an Air Force Officer. I've never seen such a diversified group of people, but this project brings together all kinds, ya know?_

_ They've been sure to run me through my paces, we won't go out into the field until they're positive that I can keep up and do what is necessary for survival. But through it all, over this past month, I've gotten to know them and they, I. _

_I can, and now will, protect myself when needed to. I can protect my teammates; cover them when it's needed. I don't need protecting anymore, I can do it all on my own and I don't feel like a burden to them. I'm like a final piece to their puzzle, we're all different but we fit in odd ways, just like the other teams here._

_ It's always been so hard to connect with people, even with those on my own intellectual level. _

_ But here . . . I can't describe it Dad. Here I didn't have any trouble, I got some ribbing and pranked a bit from some of the Marines, but they do that to all of the scientists here, even the ones that are most likely to cause you to have cold showers for a month—it's part of the status quo here, something to help let off steam. _

_ I don't want to make living with you guys sound bad or anything, but I feel more at ease, more at home here, than I have ever felt before._

_Dad, I think I finally found where I belong, I've found my home away from familial home. I think I've finally found a place I can be a fully functioning adult without people trying to take care of me for any other reason than that of friendship and not because I'm a genius who needs to be babied. _

_ I will Love you always,_

_ Charlie_

_PS. Tell Don not to worry so much and to stop making inquiries about my current posting, it's starting to annoy the General in charge of the project._

_

* * *

_

It wasn't until seven that evening Alan Eppes smiled slightly as he read his email. Charlie had sent him another account on how he was and what he was doing—an edited version Alan was sure.

Still, it was good to know his youngest was fine.

He worried when Charlie had warned his father that he was going into the field in a more active role than Don. But he could read the excitement and joy in his boy's words, could read between the lines that he knew Charlie would never outright says to any of their faces

* I belong here. Not just because I'm a scientist, but because I'm more than that. I'm an able bodies human being who's going to get into shoot outs and strong hold situations, I'm going to be fighting for my life and the lives of my team. I'm doing more than just the math. I'm more than just a brain. I'm an important part who does a bit of everything, just like everyone else.*

Alan could tell before that Charlie, while not happy, was content with the role he played in helping his brother.

And now, where ever he was, he was happy.

It had always been hard for Don and himself to understand Charlie, but he knew enough to understand that Charlie, as mathematical as his mind may be, was sensitive to his and Don's moods, their feelings.

Charlie had finally found a place where he didn't have to be wary about his achievements and could shine as brilliantly as he wanted. He no longer had to contain his knowledge so he didn't feel he had somehow usurped Donny.

He was proud of his youngest son; even if he worried for his safety, he was proud that Charlie had finally found his niche in life.

* * *

Don sat at his desk and sighed, running a hand through his hair as he went through paper work for their latest finished case. It had been a long and drawn out affair with stakeouts, informants, and undercover agents in place to bring down a drug ring with origins somewhere in Brazil.

After finally signing off on the last piece of evidence and the summary for the arrest of the offender, he threw his pen down and rubbed his eyes tiredly before he glaced at the wall next to his desk where a picture of himself, his team, Dad, Charlie, Amita, and Larry before Charlie had gotten his clearance revoked sat in a dark wood frame on his desk.

They hadn't talked much in the past few months since Charlie had left for some obscure project with the Air Force. He supposed part of that was because he hadn't forgiven Charlie yet for sending off that information.

He'd hadn't realized how close they had gotten before he felt the stabbing pain of betrayle. He stared wistfully as he thought about the times they'd had since their mothers death and Charlie's increased involvement in Don's FBI cases, and subsequently, his life.

No matter how many inquiries he placed with the Airforce, they wouldn't tell him where Charlie was placed or even let him get in contact with phone or video conferencing, just email. It preturbed him more than a little how strained their relationship had become because of his anger and Charlie's physical distance.

He'd couldn't help but notice how short Charlie's emails were, how undescriptive and bland, at least with him. He knew that what his younger brother could be doing was more than likely so classified that only top ranking officals knew, but there was no clue or hint as to where his Buddy could be. But Charlie filled the emails he sent to father with censored anecdotes of his team and what they were putting him through.

A Team. His little brother was part of a team, was learning how to shoot and battlefield tatics in the practicle sense. It rankled him that they were letting his little brother, a Genius who gets distracted by _raindrops on a windshield_, out into a live fire zone with a weapon and expected him to cover other people.

He didn't understand how they could expect him to make it out there, with death happening all around him. Charlie always had his head stuck in the clouds and, as much as he respected him for his intelligence and the kind of man he had become, he _knew_ Charlie wouldn't be able to handle it. The man couldn't make his relationship with Amita work out, how did they expect him to make life or death decisions for the enemy? How did they expect him to shoot and kill someone when there were lives at stake without him freezing up at the ramifications his large over processing brain would no doubt spew as he was poised to kill someone he didn't know?

Don knew how Charlie's brain worked, he'd grown up with him, had grown to care for him as not just his brother but as his best friend, too.

Gathering his things up he let out a sigh as he looked at the picture one last time.

With a shake of his head he prayed God with all his hope and faith in him that his brother was able to survive his irrational undertaking of this assignment for the airforce, but even more for agreeing to go out in the field with little to no experience of being out in it.


	5. ANPlease read, its about revised versio

Okay, guys. I have been going over this story, as I had planned on redoing the last chapter I was planning to post when I realized what I had wasn't going to fit quite right with what i had written. So I decided to . . . revise the story. I have redone the first chapter . . .well extended it is more like it and made it fit what i had been hoping for when I first started writing it. My writing style has changed so much and become so much more solid and steady now that I decided to rewrite it so that I was happy with it. It's still the same, there is just more substance behind the characters and what they are saying and doing now.

I've finished revising part of the first chapter and it has come a reasonable break, even longer than the original first chapter even though I've only gone through half of it and will be posting it shortly. I will leave this Version up for a few weeks before I take it down to make space for the new version and I'll be renaming this as the old version and the other with the original title. I hope you all read it and tell me what you think of it, I feel that it is so much better, but I haven't let anyone else see it yet so I would dearly like some feed back.

Cheers.

Dragonfly


End file.
